What's Wrong With This Picture
by Lathan Lover
Summary: Sequel to Picture This.  Will Lucas and Nathan ever be able to attend prom together?  Lathan.  Warnings for MM Slash, Incest, Language, and attempted rape.


**A/N: I have permission from Miss Meehan to repost this story.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neither Lucas nor Nathan could believe the end of the school year was finally approaching and soon they'd be off to Duke to start their new life together. So much had happened over their years together that Nathan almost worried that happiness wasn't in the cards for them, but tonight was prom night. Karen had already left with their dad to chaperone. Both boys had teased them about only old folks showing up early for prom.  
The brothers were psyched about the event thanks to Haley's plan to get them a dance together. The three were going together as friends. Her plan was to dance a slow dance with Lucas and then one with Nathan. At some point Lucas was to cut in but instead dance with his brother . While everyone would think they were goofing around, it would be their chance to dance together at prom. Haley was even planning to have a small digital camera in her purse to capture the moment.

It took some doing to convince both Scotts to go along with her scheme but in the end, both were stoked about being able to be together at prom without anyone ever knowing just how together they were. Of course, Haley attached a few strings since she was the evil genius who came up with the idea. The first was that Nathan had to be nice to Peyton. He hadn't been that kind to her since her fake brother kidnapped and molested his brother. The brunette reluctantly agreed. The second catch was that Lucas had to close the cafe in her place. Her argument was that as a girl, it would take her longer to get ready and the eight o'clock closing was way too late for her to do everything she needed. Both boys agreed that she'd need the extra time to beautify, garnering them both punches in the forearms. The third thing was for Nathan and Lucas to pick her up.

Since Tree Hill was a small town, and prom was a big deal, business at the café was slow. Nathan swung by around seven to see if he could help out.

"Nah man, I'm good. I think I can actually get out of here a little before eight."

"I'll wait for you," Nathan insisted.

"What you could do is lay my stuff out and tell Haley that she better be ready by ten."

"I have a better idea," Nathan said, gathering empty cups off tables anyway. "I'll help you close, drive you home, get dressed and go pick up Haley. While I'm waiting on her, you can get ready. Then we'll swing by and pick you up."

Lucas knew arguing would be of no use. He agreed to his brother's plan. To tell the truth, he was so keyed up about their little plan to dance together, that he was sure he'd probably end up leaving the store unlocked in his haste to get out of there on time. By eight-thirty, the brother's had managed to close the café. Lucas put the money from the registers in the safe, set the alarm and locked the door. On the drive home, the two held hands.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Nathan asked.

Lucas gripped his brother's hand tighter and nodded. "I know it won't be like going to prom together, but it's as close as we can get."

"I guess we really owe Haley on this one."

"Believe me, she'll collect." Both brother's laughed in agreement.

With Karen already gone, Nathan proposed that they spend a little quality time together. They were just about to get hot and heavy when the phone rang.

"Yeah," Nathan answered, trying to catch his breath.

"Get your hands out of Lucas's pants and get over here. I'm almost ready." The phone clicked off before Nathan could ask Haley how she did that.

"Haley?" Lucas asked.

"Yep. I better get ready and go get her." Nathan climbed off the bed giving his brother one brief kiss.

A half hour later, he was showered, shaved and dressed. "Luke," he called gently, pressing his palm to his sleeping brother's face.

"Hmm?"

"You fell asleep while I was in the shower. You should start getting ready. I'm going to pick up Haley and Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Yeah. Haley called back. She doesn't have a date for tonight so…"

"What about our dance?" Lucas worried.

"It's still on. Haley said we can pretend to switch partners and then dance with each other."

"Cool," Lucas said, reaching up and pulling Nathan in for another kiss.

"Now get up and take your shower. If you're not ready when we get back, you won't get the surprise I have in store for you after the prom."

"I'm up, I'm up," Lucas laughed, rolling off the bed and starting to strip.

"And don't forget to take your meds," Nathan said sternly.

"Yes sir," Lucas saluted and scooted off to the bathroom before Nathan could swat his bare bottom.

"I'm gone. Be back in a few."

Nathan looked at the corsage they'd gotten for Haley. He wondered if it were too late to swing by the flower shop and pick up one for Brook as well. He placed her corsage back in the fridge and decided to drive by the flower shop first. Since it was prom night, he was sure they just might be open late for any last minute shoppers.

The store was just about to close. Nathan realized he didn't know what colors Brooke was wearing. He purchased a red rose corsage with white baby's breath and headed over to Haley's. Just as he suspected, the girl wasn't even close to being ready. To make matters worse, Brooke was running around Haley's place in just a slip.

"Quality time with Luke wasted," he muttered under his breath as the girls asked him to hold hair pins and zip up zippers and decide which shoes looked best.

Lucas felt refreshed after his shower. He knew if Haley had worked her shift, she probably wouldn't have been ready until well past midnight. Drying himself off, he was about to dress when his cell phone rang.

"Hey," he answered sexily, seeing it was his brother's number.

"Hey yourself. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'll be ready." Lucas checked the clock. It was almost ten-thirty. He figured Haley or Brooke or both hadn't been ready when Nathan arrived. He chuckled at how exasperated his impatient brother probably was by now.

He decided to get a move and be ready by the door when Nate got there. He dressed in his black Armani suit that Dan had purchased him and put on his white shirt and silk tie. His hair was growing out again and hung in his eyes. Nathan liked it like that so he combed it a bit and checked himself out in the mirror.

"Nathan Scott, you're so mine tonight," he said.

It was less than ten minutes when the doorbell rang. A smile washed over his face. Tonight was going to be special, thanks to Haley. Even if no one knew how serious they were about each other, two minutes in his brother's arms was worth a whole evening of having to hide how they felt. Besides, he was even more psyched about Nathan's surprise after.

He ran to the door and yanked it open, ready to start their date. It took a moment to realize the face at the door was not Nathan's. His smile faltered and by the time his brain registered that it was Derek standing in a suit and tie, it was too late. Before he could attempt to slam the door closed and call for help, a fist connected with his jaw and everything went black.

Nathan was growing impatient. With all the running around he'd done and the endless waiting on Brooke and Haley to finally get ready his nerves were frazzled. The last thing he needed was a flat tire. He rang his brother's cell phone to inform him that he was running late. When Lucas didn't answer, he muttered to himself as he stripped off his jacket and gathered the tools he needed from the trunk.

"He better not have gone back to sleep," Nathan grumbled as he slammed the trunk. He heard the girls' giggles as he passed by. He had the right mind to make them get out and help but he knew that wasn't about to happen, not with Brooke in her jezebel red dress and spike heels and Haley in her champagne number and matching pumps.

As he squatted down to tackle removing the tire, he only hoped he had another clean suit to change into. He was sure he'd be a mess by the time he was through. He smiled momentarily, recalling the first time he'd ever changed a tire. It was he and Lucas's first official date. He had a blowout coming from the beach house and Lucas had teased him mercilessly about not knowing how to put on a spare. Being rich and spoiled, there was a lot he didn't know how to do himself. Lucas had patiently taught him that among other things. Nathan worked as quickly as he could. Thinking about all Lucas had brought into his life made it that more urgent for him to get to his brother and begin their celebration.

The distant sound of his cell phone ringing dragged Lucas back to consciousness. His head ached and something was cutting into his wrists. His vision was blurry and he was having a hard time recalling how he'd come to be on his own bed. He heard movement just out of his range of vision. Someone was touching him. He almost moaned 'Nate' until he realized something was preventing him from speaking.

Lucas twisted his head to try to gage what was happening. 'Another heart attack,' he thought at first as pained seared his wrists. It was only after his vision cleared a bit and the sound of the phone ceased that he became painfully aware of just what was going on. His wrists were hurting because they were tied together and from what he could tell, bound to the headboard. A gag pulled his lips apart and bit into the corners of his mouth. He tried to kick his feet. Lifting his head, he found his legs were stretched obscenely wide apart and each ankle was tied to a post. A face that had only haunted his nightmares loomed into view and he shrieked in spite of his gag.

'Derek,' Lucas panicked. Everything came flooding back. His cock stiffened despite realizing now who was touching him. The deranged blond smirked as if the natural reaction meant his captive was enjoying it. Lucas groaned around the cloth and struggled against his bonds. It was only as the maddeningly calm voice began to speak that Lucas ceased to struggle.

"Glad you're awake. I didn't want to start our celebration without you."

One thought made its way to the surface of Lucas's brain, 'Nate will be here soon.' Lucas knew immediately that panicking would get him raped or killed or both. He knew he had to play it cool. He had to find someway to get Derek to trust him, to let his guard down long enough until help arrived. He tried to talk over the gag, grunting and moaning urgently until finally the hand that was molesting him through his trousers stopped moving and Derek leaned in closer.

Brandishing a huge knife Derek offered to remove the gag with a threat. "If you scream, I'll slit your pretty little throat."

Lucas forced the wild fear he knew was painting his face to change to as close to a placid calm as he could. He nodded his willingness to cooperate and watched with baited breath as Derek hesitantly removed the gag. The sharp edge broke the flesh ever so slightly and Lucas could feel a trickle of blood running down his neck. He wasn't sure if it was hysteria that made him hope he had another clean white shirt to change into before he and Nate left for the prom.

"You had a call while you were out," Derek sneered and placed a sloppy wet kiss to the side of his captive's face. "Are you expecting someone?"

Lucas's mouth was dry and his tongue felt thick but he attempted to answer as if it was perfectly natural to have a psycho stretched out along side him while he was bound to your own bed with a knife pressed to his neck.

"Probably my brother. I told him I would meet him at the prom. He was probably checking to see if I left yet."

Derek nodded and sloppily kissed Lucas's cheek again. One hand stroked his hair while the other held the blade steady against his throat.

"No chance he'll stop by to check, will he? I mean, since he lives here now."

Lucas nearly jolted with panic. His keen awareness of the sharp edge digging into his flesh kept him still. Derek knew Nathan was living with them. That meant Derek had been watching, stalking. Lucas wondered what else the man knew.

"He went to pick up his date." Lucas tried to push all the fear out of his voice. He watched the other blond process the information and nod thoughtfully.

"Good. Now we can start our own celebration."

"Celebration?" Lucas asked. 'Keep him talking.'

"I never went to my prom." Derek's eyes grew distant and cold.

Lucas would have been saddened by the despondent tone in the man's voice under different circumstances. Now, he could only imagine the various and horrifying reasons why someone like Derek wouldn't have gone to his senior prom. He thought to ask why but he was sure that would only dredge up memories that might anger Derek and set him off into a rage.

"We could go to mine together."

For a moment, Derek looked like he might have been considering the possibility and Lucas nearly sighed with relief thinking that this was going to be easier than he thought, but then the other man's face darkened with something close to anger and Lucas knew he'd made a misstep.

"You really think I'm that stupid," the man spat out, dragging the knife down and away from Lucas's throat.

He felt the buttons popping on his shirt and Derek mounted him, sitting heavily against his pelvis and pressing down. Each knee rested on either side of Lucas's hips. Lucas had an idea. He wasn't sure it would work, but he needed to try. He rotated his hips slightly, pressing up against the older man and heard the guy's breath hitch and his eyes close briefly.

"Or, we could stay here," Lucas purred, trying his best to keep his stomach from turning.

Derek leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Lucas's before pulling back. "Is that what you really want?"

"I want to touch you," Lucas said seductively.

Lucas tried to keep his emotions at bay. He knew he needed to gain his captor's trust. It was the only way to buy himself more time. Just when he thought Derek wasn't going for it, he leaned forward again, stretching his body over Lucas's and then he felt his wrists freed. Lucas rubbed and flexed his aching wrists and checked the clock as discreetly as possible wondering what was keeping Nathan. 'Just a few more minutes and you'll be safe.'

"We should dance…like we're really at the prom," Lucas smiled, reaching up and stroking Derek's cheek. He nearly shuddered when the man captured his palm and buried his face in it, kissing it and mewling like some overgrown cat.

"You promise you won't run."

"Did I run the first time we were together?"

Derek thought about it. The fact was he'd left Lucas to make provisions for them and had been shot and apprehended by the police before he could get back.

"I tied you up and drugged you. Would you have stayed if I hadn't?"

Lucas bit back a sarcastic remark. He wondered what had gone so wrong in the young man's head that made him seriously believe that this was the way to show someone you loved them.

"Untie me and find out. There's a CD in my computer. Play something." Lucas hoped he sounded seductive.

Derek nodded and smiled, leaving Lucas still bound by his ankles. He thought briefly about attempting to untie his feet while Derek sought out a song to play. He thought better of that idea and decided to stick to plan A. Stall and hope Nathan would arrive soon.

When Derek picked 'Jealous Guy' as the song he wanted to dance to, a sense of dread crept over him. He had awakened to the sound of his cell phone ringing but he had no idea for sure if the call had come from Nathan. For all he knew, Nate and the girls had returned while he was out cold and Derek had done away with them. The three of them could be stuffed in the coat closet for all he knew, just like in a cheap horror flick. Waiting Derek out no longer seemed like a viable option. It was going to have to be either fight or flight.

The blade of the knife flashed and for a moment sheer terror immobilized the younger man until he felt the bonds slip from his ankles and he was able to move his legs. Before he had a chance, Derek yanked him off the bed and into his arms, holding him closing and kissing down his neck. Lucas placed a hand flat against the man's chest and twisted his head until it was in the crook of Derek's neck. He heard the psycho moan and felt his hand slip down the small of his back. Lucas pressed in closer, his stomach rolling in disgust when he felt the man's hardened length pressing against his thigh.

Derek was so busy nuzzling Lucas that he didn't see the headlights outside Lucas's bedroom window. Lucas did and he knew it was now or never to make his move. The hand with the knife was still at the small of his back but Lucas was sure he could catch Derek by surprise. He started making small talk just to distract the man long enough for Nathan or whoever was approaching to make it to the door.

Derek suddenly stopped dancing and Lucas knew he must have heard the car door slam. Footsteps drew closer and the sound of footsteps approaching the back entrance that led to his bedroom filled Lucas with both hope and dread. He'd been so focused on being rescued, that he'd never once thought about the danger to Nathan in doing so.

"I have to use the bathroom," the unmistakable voice of Haley yelled out.

Lucas felt Derek's grip on him loosen. He knew the older blond was distracted, probably even panicking. It was crunch time. Lucas brought his knee up hard to Derek's groin causing him to double over, knife falling to the ground just inches from him.

From outside Lucas's door, Nathan heard a groan and something fall. He hurried to get his keys out. Gone were the days when his brother's back door was always opened. Derek had changed all that. He hoped Lucas wasn't sick. He worried that in the excitement of planning for the prom, that Lucas had forgotten to take his meds. His hands were shaking but he steadied them and slid the key into the lock. He nearly screamed like a girl when the door was yanked open and a disheveled, wild-eyed Lucas smashed into him. He'd barely had time to figure out what was wrong when he heard a groan coming from behind Lucas and then a string of profanities.

Without a second thought, Nathan pushed Lucas aside and into Haley who was hopping from foot to foot needing desperately to use the restroom. Nathan felt his fist curl and absolute rage fill him when the blond figure on bended knee raised his head and he saw it was Derek.

"Call the police," he yelled and lunged forward towards the man.

"He's got a knife," Lucas yelled but it was too late. Derek reached for the blade that was inches in front of him.

The distinctive sound of bones crunching echoed throughout the room. Haley screamed and then Brooke as all three stood petrified watching Nathan stomp down on the hand that dared to reach for the knife. Nathan delivered kick after kick, stomping Derek's hand and alternately delivering kicks to his gut and face. Still in shock, it took sometime for Lucas to realize that Brooke was brandishing one of her red stiletto shoes and had squeezed past Lucas and was braining his assailant with said shoe.

He heard Haley call the police on her cell phone. She ran into the room, gave Derek a swat with her purse for good measure before scurrying off to the bathroom. Lucas looked to the bed and grabbed the remnants of rope and tossed them to Nathan. He and Brooke tied up the dazed and deranged Derek. Nathan gave the bound man a quick kick to the ribs before turning his attention back to Lucas. His knees nearly buckled when he saw the blood on his brother's collar and his shirt open and missing buttons.

As if reading his mind, Lucas shook his head and uttered the words, "He didn't hurt me."

Nathan engulfed Lucas in his arms and held on to him, kissing his face and thanking every deity imaginable for his lover being safe. Derek was semiconscious when Detective Wilcox and the police arrived followed shortly by Dan and Karen.

Although he insisted he was okay, Lucas was taken to the hospital to get checked out. The cuts on his neck were not serious and were treated. The police took statements from Lucas, Haley, Brooke and Nathan.

Detective Wilcox explained that Derek somehow must have escaped from the mental facility he was taken to and that a full investigation would be done to determine why the authorities weren't notified of his escape and subsequently unable to warn Lucas.

By the time Lucas was released from the emergency room it was nearly three in the morning. Dan and Nathan convinced Karen to go home about an hour earlier, promising a police escort for Lucas when he was released. Nate spoke privately with them for a few minutes. Dan looked at Haley and Brooke and then smiled and nodded. Karen gave a knowing smile and handed the keys to the café over to him.

As Dan escorted Karen out, she looked back at Nathan and mouthed the words, "We'll talk in the morning." Nathan knew exactly what they needed to talk about.

The foursome left the hospital together exhausted. Lucas was dressed in suit pants and a surgical top given to him to replace his damaged and bloodied shirt. Nathan still had his suit on, tire marks and grease stains in place. Brooke was still fabulously dressed in her red satin evening gown and one shoe. The other one's heel was damaged during her assault on Derek. Haley had fared best out of the group. She'd managed to come out unscathed during their melee with Lucas's stalker.

Nate put his arm around his brother in a gesture that could have symbolized friendship but both knew meant much more. The girls walked on either side of the brother's; Haley next to Lucas and Brooke next to Nathan. They only broke momentarily to exit the hospital and fell back into step again. Nathan looked around and saw that indeed there was a police car parked behind his own car and waiting to escort them home. Nathan hoped that his dad had informed them of the stop they'd be making. He also wondered if Lucas was up for anything more than a goodnights sleep. He'd been through a terrifying ordeal and Nathan noticed how quiet he'd been since they left the hospital.

He decided to throw caution to the wind and held on to Lucas's hand. Now was not the time to be worried about what people would think. Lucas needed him. The grateful squeeze that his brother gave his hand let Nathan know he'd made the right move. The four teens climbed into Nathan's car, Haley and Brooke taking the back seat.

"Anyone hungry?" Nathan asked, navigating the quiet streets of Tree Hill while still holding on to his brother's hand."

"I could eat," Brooke answered. Haley nudged her.

"How about you Lucas? Do you think you could eat?" Nathan asked.

Lucas shook his head yes and Nathan head for their destination hoping that Karen and Dan had enough time to put his plan in motion. Nathan pulled up to Karen's Café. The police car stopped in front of them and watched as the foursome entered.

"Nate?" Lucas asked softly, "What are you up to?"

Nathan opened the front door and turned off the alarm. Taking his brother by the hand he led him through the kitchen and up the ladder that stairs that led to the roof. Lucas was stunned and Haley and Brooke gasped when they saw the lights and the CD player and the table complete with tablecloth and chairs set up.

Haley felt bouncy in spite of how dreadful the evening had turned out.

"Is this what you were talking to Dan and Karen about?"

Nathan nodded and looked at his partner hopefully.

"I can't believe you did this," Lucas said, choking back tears.

"This was supposed to be our night." Nathan didn't care that Brooke was there. He'd nearly lost Lucas for a third time, first during the school shooting and twice to Derek. Lucas and his happiness was all that mattered to him at the moment. He'd deal with the consequences later. Of course when it came to Dan, he'd been smart enough to lead the man to believe he was doing this all for their dates.

Lucas hugged him and muttered a thank you into his shoulder. Haley tapped on a confused Brooke's shoulder and promised to fill her in on all the details later. The group moved to the table Dan and Karen had prepared and lifted the covers off the plates. The table where the CD player was set up had a few trays of sandwiches, punch and pastries. Haley and Brooke helped themselves. Both girls hadn't eaten much hoping to chow down at their prom.

Talked turned to Derek and how he must still be reeling from the punishment Brooke and Nathan dished out. Lucas felt somehow relieved that his friends weren't skirting around the issue. He even laughed when Nathan suggested that Brooke be his permanent bodyguard. She bitched about her damaged shoes and they all ganged up on Haley, mocking her for swatting Derek as she made a beeline to the bathroom.

Lucas proposed a toast. "To my good friends, Xena, Gabriel and Hercules," he laughed.

"I must be Xena," Brooke said, preening and posing like a warrior.

"I guess that makes you Gabriel," Lucas teased Haley who was pouting about not getting to be the warrior princess.

"Well if you're Hercules, Lucas must be Iolaus," Haley retorted.

Lucas smiled watching his brother and best friend go at it. The conversation deteriorated into gay superheroes and before he knew it, Nathan had challenged Brooke and Haley to kiss, taunting her with rumors about she and Peyton. Though there celebration was alcohol free, Brooke took two quick swigs from her cup before leaning across the table and kissing Haley.

"Your turn," Haley beamed, looking to Lucas and Nathan.

Nathan opted for a dance instead. Though he could feel his brother relaxing, he knew from his last encounter with Derek that he wasn't ready for any physical contact just yet. Nathan walked over to the CD player and prayed there were no Sinatra CD's in it. He was shocked and pleasantly surprised when the music started.

I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me

More than is good

Nathan reached for Lucas's hand and his brother stood willingly, fitting against him neatly. He exhaled and closed his eyes, resting against his strong, safe shoulder. Nathan's hands caressed his back gently, holding him safe in his arms. A tear formed in Haley's eye watching the brothers who had been through so much, suffered so much finally have their moment uninterrupted.

Oh the timing is cruel

Oh, I need and don't want to need

More than I should  
Brooke not knowing what to do snapped a few pictures with her digital camera. She had purchased it expressly to preserve the memories of what she had once thought was the most important night of her life. She knew she was witnessing something more significant than being crowned prom queen for the fourth year in a row.

I am falling, say my name

And I'll lie in the sound

What is love but whatever

My heart needs around

Haley extended her hand and two danced side by side next to the brothers, the lovers. Lucas lifted his head from Nathan's shoulder and kissed him, whispering "thank you" over and over against his lips. Though he didn't say it, Nathan knew that having his brother alive and safe and in his arms was thanks enough.

As the night sky turned to dawn the four took pictures, some to be shared with friends and family, others just for themselves, to prove the night was real. They locked up, returning all the items prepared just for them to their proper place. Nathan dropped the girls home and then drove himself and Lucas back home, police escort dutifully following behind. Karen was awake when they walked in. Nathan wasn't sure he could deal with a talk at the moment but Karen quickly put his mind at ease.

"Why don't you two get some sleep, we'll talk later."

Nathan was grateful but Lucas was apprehensive. It wasn't until they got to the bedroom door that the reason became apparent.

"Nate…I can't…not in there…not now."

Both boys eyed the closed door as if expecting a monster to jump out at them.

"The beach house is free. My dad's not staying there anymore," Nathan offered.

Karen came down the hall offering a better solution. "Take my bed. We'll switch rooms when you wake," she said, stroking her son's face.

"Mom, I can't…"

"I've already moved some of your stuff. I couldn't sleep."

Lucas let go of his brother long enough to hug his mother and thank her for being amazingly wonderful. While the two boys rested, Karen planned. She planned what she wanted to say and carefully formulated words of advice and caution for both her son and his brother. Even though they'd be leaving soon, they still weren't out of the woods. The life they'd chosen was going to be hard, harder than raising Lucas as a single parent in a small town. There was no precedent for what they were embarking on. It was going to be tough enough for them being lovers, despite changing attitudes. Having to hide their familial bond was going to be even tougher but after all they'd been through, they deserved a chance, a shot at happiness.

If anyone told Lucas that one day he'd be in his mother's bed laying in Nathan's arms listening to the sound of his brother's voice whispering his name lovingly, he have said that they were liars. Now, hearing his brother mingle words of love between the soft chant of his name, he could see himself lie in that sound forever.

The End.


End file.
